Clara's first Valentine
by Riversong650
Summary: This is a one shot. Clara's first Valentine's day


A/N: _In celebration of the holiday t__his is a little story about Clara's first Valentine's day._

* * *

For years Valentine's day was a painful reminder of the curse that he suffered causing the loss of all of those he loved. This year was different all because of a little girl who defied the odds and survived the impossible. Clara was the breath of renewed life for him bringing his heart out of self imposed prison. This Valentine's day will be a first for both and Hawke wanted to make it special in a different way. Having her for only a little over a month Clara was still extremely hesitant leaving the cabin, only the hanger she was beginning to feel comfortable.

"Hey Dom, I need your help. I want to do something special for Clara for Valentine's day,"

"Of course, what do you want me to do? Get flowers, chocolates or cook her a delicious meal that does not involve any type of food that developed from a root?"

"Very funny Dom, no actually it involves red construction paper and wooden skewers," Hawke said.

"What? String, I'm not Martha Stewart," Dominic blurted out confused.

"What I'm asking is not that hard to do. I can't do it without her knowing and I want her first Valentine's day to be a surprise,"

"I understand String, but where has this girl been to not know about Valentine's day? I know she's only five but kids know about it from school making cards and paper hearts,"

"I don't know, but where ever she was seems she had very little contact with anybody,"

"You maybe right, so what do you want me to do?"

* * *

It was the morning of Valentine's day and Hawke was preparing breakfast when he felt two small arms wrap around his leg. Hawke smiled looking down to see Clara looking up at him with her big green doe eyes.

"Good morning and Happy Valentine's day. Did you sleep ok?" Hawke asked as he picked her up.

Rubbing her sleepy eyes she nodded in agree as she gave him a small kiss to his cheek.

"Good, now since it's a special day I made you pancakes and you can put all the syrup you want, but only today,"

He sat her down at the kitchen counter serving her breakfast of heart shaped pancakes, surprising her with a little scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Ice cream! I like this special day!"

"I knew you would and when your finished we're going for our walk,"

A little while later Clara on a sugar rush ready to bolt out of the door. "Come on, I'm ready!"

"I can tell, alright Clara you lead the way. I'm right behind you," Hawke said as he put on his leather vest.

Clara reached up for the knob and with a quick turn opened the door and ran out only to stop immeditley in her tracks. Her green eyes wide with surprise at the dozens of wooden stakes with red paper hearts attached to them filling the whole front of the cabin, each heart with a written message. Hawke stood behind her watching and waiting for her reaction, Clara turned around looking up at him her eyes wet with tears.

"This is for me?"

"Yes, all of this is for you. On Valentine's day we show the one's we love how much we really care and love them and this how I'm showing you," Hawke said as he bent down to her level.

"You love me?"

"Yes, of course I do and so does everyone else that has helped you,"

"They do? Why?"

"Why not? Clara, you deserve to be loved and cherished and how much and why are on those hearts out there. Now I want you to go out there and collect and read each one," Hawke said as he held her two little hands.

Clara smiled running down the steps to the first heart and read. "_When I first saw you, you stole my heart. I love you."_

_"With you around I'am never sad. You are the reason my life is beautiful. I love you._

_"My life is a fairy tale because it revolves around a princess-my beautiful Clara. I love you._

_"My dearest Clara..watching you smile makes me realize how great my life is. I love you."_

_"When you walk I feel like an angel is dancing. When you smile, I feel like the sun is shining. When I look in your eyes, I feel that my life is amazing. I love you."_

_"You are beautiful,"_

_"You are sweet,"_

_"You are extraordinary,"_

_"You are amazing,"_

_"You are funny,"_

_"You are kind,"_

_"You are the joy of my heart since the day I found you. I love you."_

_"I love you more everyday."_

_"Precious, Priceless, Pristine, Pure, Prized and Perfect-that is what are bond looks like in words."_

_"Clara, I simply love you."_

When she finished collecting all the hearts Clara fell to her knees crying, Hawke was shocked by her intense reaction to the messages. Was she so isolated from people that she was never told or shown that she was loved? He's beginning to piece together that she was not with her parent's that often or almost never he had to find out soon where she came from to find out why she was separated from the world.

Hawke went to Clara and picked her up holding her close to him as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's ok, just let it out Clara,"

After she calmed down with only a few wimpers and sniffles Clara squeezed Hawke a hug and a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you,"

"Your welcome Clara. Clara, has anyone ever told you that they love you?"

"No, just mommy and daddy but I didn't see them a lot and it was only for a few minutes,"

"Ok, no more questions. We're going for our walk now. Come on let's go,"

Hawke and Clara made they're ritual walk to the look out, Clara running ahead smiling and giggling as she chased Tet along the trail. When they came upon the look out there was another surprise waiting for her. A dozen balloons and a extra large box of chocolate attached to the small bench, Clara squealed in delight at the surprise.

"Thank you! I've never had a balloon before and now I have a bunch and a big box of chocolate! Can I have one now?"

"Only one,"

Clara ripped open the box and grabbed the first chocolate she saw gulping it down in delight. Soon later they were making they're way back home Clara insisting on holding on to everything. She looked so adorable as she held all her gifts, she was so small that she almost got lost in it all.

Later on in the evening after surprising her with her favorite meal, Hawke finished off the day with one more surprise, a dance before she went to bed.

"Shall I have this dance?"

Clara giggling held up her arms for Hawke to pick her up. Picking her up in one big swoop Clara's giggles became faster and harder with happiness as Hawke put on a song. Hawke danced holding her tiny hand singing and laughing along with Clara, this right her was the happiest moment of his life. Peering through the window unknowing to them Dominic was watching the most precious sight he's ever seen he never thought he would see his friend and foster son, happy again. Dominic could not shake the smile off his face if he tried, he now wondered if he should leave them be. When the song ended Dominic decided to go ahead and announce himself.

"Happy Valentine's day! Baby girl!" Dominic said as he came through the door holding a pie of pizza.

"Pizza!"

"Thanks Dom,"

"Do you mean that in a good way or a bad way?"

"A good way. Thanks for waiting for the song to end,"

"You knew?"

"Your not exactly stealthy,"

"Sorry, I didn't want to intrude. But watching you from out there was so heartwarming, nothing else could make me feel better."

Later on after Dominic left Hawke carried an already sleeping Clara up to bed, tucking her in for the night. Hawke placed the hearts under her pillow and kissed her goodnight.


End file.
